Notre amour est plus fort que tout
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Suite de Alone. Par un pur hasard ils se retrouvèrent , et si le destin voulait les réunir ?


J'ai décidé de le réédité sans faute ( merci à ma léa qui est devenu officiellement ma bêta attitrée ) c'est toujours la suite et la fin de Alone

_Notre amour est plus fort que tout._

Un an , un an qu'il était parti, disséminant ainsi son cœur un peu partout.

Après son départ, elle avait tenté de le chercher, allant même jusqu'à engager un détective privé, mais rien , il avait disparu du New jersey et visiblement des États-Unis. Il ne cessait de penser à elle, à sa peau douce , à son odeur d'agrumes et de noix de coco grillée. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle fixa le calendrier situé sur son bureau avec un regard triste

«370 days …»

370 jours qu'il n'était plus là.

Sa vie paraissait terne et vide sans lui et ses remarques.

Sa vie était fade et insipide sans elle

Deux âmes en peine, errant sur la surface de la terre à la recherche du bonheur qui ne pourrait devenir réel que lorsqu'ils se seraient retrouvés. Si un jour ils se retrouvaient...

Il prit sa moto et décida d'aller faire un tour dans les rues illuminées de Seattle, l'esprit encore et toujours occupé par elle. En partant, il avait espéré pouvoir ne plus penser à sa belle mais cela au contraire, n'avait fais qu'aggraver la situation et empirer son manque d'elle. Elle rentra chez elle et enfila la chemise bleue qu'elle lui avait piqué peu de temps avant leur rupture, Lisa logea son nez dans l'encolure pour respirer l'odeur maintenant quasi-disparue de celui qu'elle appelait encore son homme. Il n'était peut être plus là, mais dans ses pensées il ne la quittait jamais. Loin des yeux mais près du cœur .Elle se décida à allumer la radio et tomba sur Unchained Melody . Dès les premières paroles ses larmes se mirent à rouler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter

_Oh, oh mon amour  
>Oh ma chérie,<em>_  
>J'ai tant envie de ton toucher<em>_  
>Depuis un long moment, solitaire<em>

Elle repensa à leurs étreintes, à leurs moments de tendresse. Les gens le voyaient comme un emmerdeur égocentrique mais ce n'était qu'une carapace, il y avait une autre facette plus douce et plus tendre qui n'était destinée qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Cette facette, il ne la laissait ressortir que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux .

_Et le temps passe si lentement__  
>Et le temps peut tant faire<em>_  
>Es-tu toujours mienne ?<em>

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura un oui je serai toujours tienne. Elle était bien incapable de le remplacer et de l'oublier de toute façon. Elle ne voulait que lui, il était l'homme de sa vie et pour rien au monde elle n'en voulait un autre. Il reste et resterait l'unique homme en lequel elle vouait un amour éperdu et sans mesure

_J'ai besoin de ton amour__  
>J'ai besoin de ton amour<em>_  
>J'ai besoin de ton amour<em>_  
>Mon Dieu! envoie moi ton amour<em>

Elle avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau cette sensation d'être femme et désirée. Il était son oxygène, son essence, son élément vital. Depuis qu'il était parti elle se sentait vide comme amputée d'une part d'elle-même. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : son retour.

_Les rivières solitaires s'écoulent__  
>Dans la mer, dans la mer<em>_  
>Dans les bras grand ouverts de la mer<em>

À l'énonciation du mot mer, elle revit ses yeux bleu océan qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Ce regard qui vous remue de l'intérieur en vous donnant l'impression d'être sondé et décrypté au plus profond de votre âme.

_Les rivières solitaires soupirent__  
>Attends moi, attends moi<em>_  
>Je serai à la maison<em>_  
>Attends moi<em>

Elle l'attendrait jusqu'au bout en ne perdant pas espoir qu'un jour, ces yeux bleu vert rencontreraient à nouveau ses yeux océan

_Oh, oh mon amour__  
>Oh ma chérie,<em>_  
>J'ai tant envie de ton toucher<em>_  
>Depuis un long moment, solitaire<em>

Et le temps passe si lentement

_Et le temps peut tant faire__  
>Es-tu toujours mienne ?<em>

J'ai besoin de ton amour

_J'ai besoin de ton amour__  
>J'ai besoin de ton amour<em>_  
>Mon Dieu! envoie moi ton amour, envoie le moi<br>Mon Dieu! envoie moi ton amour_

J'ai besoin de ton amour...

Ses larmes se firent plus abondantes dans ces derniers passages, oui elle avait besoin de son amour. Il lui manquait aussi bien au point de vue sexuel qu'au point de vue affectif. Elle renifla en imaginant la réaction de House si elle lui avouait qu'il était le meilleur amant qu'elle n'ait eut au cours de sa vie. Elle le voyait déjà dire que cela était normal, qu'il était un apollon au charme ravageur et que toutes les femmes étaient dingues de lui. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Unchained Melody prit fin et Melody débuta, s'en fût trop. Elle se leva et éteignit le poste au son de cette musique qui était le premier morceau qu'il lui avait joué, seulement la chanson s'encra en elle allant remuer les méandres de ses souvenir douloureux et elle se mit à chantonner doucement.

House, lui, rentra chez lui avec la ferme intention de se saouler au Bourbon pour tenter de l'oublier le temps d'une soirée. À peine rentré, il posa sa veste et alla sortir un verre et une bouteille puis se dirigea vers le canapé en mettant General Hospital sur sa télé. Un verre, puis deux, puis trois, puis peu à peu la bouteille se vida contrairement à son taux d'alcoolémie, qui lui monta. Il se mit à chanter Melody complètement bourré sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout de l'Amérique, celle qu'il appelait encore Sunshine chantait exactement la même chose mais en étant sobre.

Même opposés par des milliers de kilomètres, ils restaient connectés.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant lorsque par un pur hasard, en passant devant un point journaux , elle vit une photo de lui et de sa nouvelle équipe avec écrit en gros

Mercy, un service de génie

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle le prit après avoir payé, puis se dirigea vers chez elle pour pouvoir lire l'article tranquillement. Une fois rentrée, elle s'installa dans le canapé et alla directement vers la page qui le concernait. Elle fixa la photo, le cerveau en ébullition. Il se trouvait à Seattle, à l'opposé certes mais toujours aux États-Unis. Elle la caressa du bout du doigt, le regard mélancolique. Elle l'observa à travers ce bout de papier. Il paraissait distant. La doyenne se leva pour fouiller dans son sac afin de sorti une photo située dans son porte monnaie. Celle-ci avait été prise à son insu par Wilson qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment en passant à cet instant. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc, elle était contre lui, la tête logée au chaud dans son cou et les mains sur son torse pendant que celui-ci l'encerclait de ses bras où elle s'y sentait en sécurité et coupée du monde.

Il lui manquait comme elle lui manquait.

Elle voulait se protéger en rompant avec lui mais cela n'avait fait que la rendre malheureuse et l'affaiblir. Il ne voulait que son bien et pourtant son départ n'avait fait que transformer sa vie, leurs vies, en un horrible cauchemar.

Son monde sans lui s'appelait l'enfer.

Son monde sans elle n'était que douleur, peine et alcool.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle se rappela que dans deux jours elle devrait se rendre à une conférence d'une semaine à New-York.

Les deux jours défilèrent rapidement et elle arriva dans l'hôtel sans savoir qu'il y était aussi et qu'en plus de ça, sa chambre se situait à côté de la sienne.

House s'installa dans la chambre, deux minutes après. Sans savoir qu'elle l'avait loupé de 120 secondes, Lisa fit de même puis se dirigea vers le balcon pour observer l'horizon. Ils sortirent encore à deux minutes d'intervalles, même inconsciemment ils continuaient de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Pendant deux jours ils ne firent que se louper sans savoir que le lendemain , le destin avait décidé de réunir ces deux âmes égarées pour qu'enfin elles puissent retrouver leur chemin, ensemble.

Deux secondes...

C'est le temps qu'il fallu à Cuddy pour reconnaître celui qui se situait sur l'estrade, en face d'elle.

Deux minutes pour que son regard capte le sien...

Le temps s'arrêta ainsi que leurs cœurs, plus personne n'était là. Ils se retrouvaient seuls au milieu de cette salle, immobiles et profondément liés.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui le ramena à la réalité. Il commença son discours sans pour autant rompre ce contact visuel. Son regard lui brulait la peau et elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, courir vers lui et sauter dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci mourrait d'envie de tout arrêter et de se précipiter vers sa belle pour pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. Mais il n'en fit rien .Du moins pour le moment, il savait comme elle savait, qu'ils allaient devoir s'expliquer, du moins essayer . Elle n'allait pas laisser leur relation longue de plus de vingt ans s'effacer comme ça, sans rien faire pour tenter de stopper cette gangrène qui les bouffait littéralement. Et encore moins maintenant que Cuddy l'avait retrouvé et qu'elle n'était pas décidée à laisser passer son unique chance d'être heureuse avec Son homme, le seul capable de la combler et de lire en elle.

Il l'observa avec une intensité sans pareille, la pièce sembla s'alourdir et il fit glisser ses yeux sur son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il était profondément et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle et cela faisait mal. House avait attrapé la pire des maladies qu'ils puissent exister sur terre. Cette chose qui vous ampute de toutes pensées claires pour ensuite vous arracher le cœur, cette maladie n'est juste que le début de la fin d'une vie d'un homme libre qui se retrouve soudain assailli par cette envie quasi constante d'être avec l'élue, de ne plus regarder qu'elle et de ne vouloir plus qu'elle d'avoir le cœur qui palpite au moindre de ses touchés. On s'aime, on s'attache, on s'embrasse, on se lie puis l'on se déchire, puis ensuite on se détruit d'une quelconque manière et on disperse le cœur de l'autre et qu'importe ses sentiments. Seulement dans le cas de House et Cuddy, cette maladie prenait une route totalement différente et inhabituelle, et voguait dans un chemin encore plus tortueux et difficile.

Ils s'aimaient à en mourir mais pourtant ils se faisaient mal.

Elle voulait être avec lui mais il n'était plus là.

Il voulait être avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard pour éviter qu'il lui échappe à nouveau. Cette fois elle jouerait sa dernière carte sans savoir qu'elle serait gagnante. Il ne pouvait continuer à être loin d'elle, de ne plus l'embrasser ni la toucher. Il ne supportait plus son absence tout simplement.

Cette semaine était leur dernière chance de pouvoir être l'un avec l'autre.

À la fin du discours il s'éclipsa discrètement ayant besoin d'un bon verre de bourbon avant de l'affronter car il le savait, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer tôt ou tard et cela risquerait de faire mal.

Une fois son verre fini il la chercha du regard puis s'avança vers elle. Lisa fit de même avec une boule au ventre et le cœur palpitant. Ils avaient peur, peur de perdre l'autre à nouveau, peur de leur futur, mais surtout de ce qui allait suivre. Il savait comme elle que cela fixerait leur destin à jamais.

Trois pas puis la musique changea pour laisser place à un slow.

Sept pas et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à nouveau isolés dans leur monde.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de se fixer dans les yeux puis contre toute attente il posa une main sur sa hanche pour la coller contre son torse pendant que son autre main alla se positionner dans le bas de son dos. Celles de Cuddy, elles, allèrent se loger derrière son cou, l'encerclant ainsi de ses bras frêles. Ils dansèrent en respirant l'odeur de l'autre, odeur indescriptible pour lui, gel douche noix de coco pour elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas de peur de briser ce moment. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'elle fit glisser son nez dans le cou de son diagnosticien pour pouvoir le respirer pleinement. Il lui murmura un « je suis désolé » à l'oreille en traçant des cercles sur sa hanche à l'aide de son pouce lui procurant mile frissons. Sentir ses mains sur elle lui avait manqué, il lui manquait. Ses lèvres remplacèrent son nez, il en profita pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, cette enivrante douceur acidulée d'agrumes qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

380 jours qu'ils n'étaient plus officiellement ensemble.

Ils dansèrent, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans leur monde. Les âmes sœurs enfin réunies pour former une osmose parfaite où seule la musique bouleversait le silence qui peuplait leur bulle. Ce silence qui exprime tellement plus de chose que des mots.

Amour, tristesse et mélancolie.

La musique prit fin mais notre couple resta enlacé, ne voulant plus se lâcher. S'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver.

House se recula légèrement pour l'observer, il ancra son regard dans le sien en esquissant un sourire tout en glissant sa main contre sa joue. La doyenne le fixa et une larme roula . Dieu que le revoir lui faisait un bien fou, revoir cette barbe de trois jours qui le rendait diablement sexy. D'un geste doux il essuya cette perle salée qui n'avait aucunement sa place sur cette joue. Il détestait la voir pleurer et encore moins lorsqu'il en était la raison. Le diagnosticien captura sa main pour l'entrainer dehors, vers un lieu plus propice à la discussion.

- Viens

Elle le suivi gardant sa main dans la sienne pour ne pas se détacher de lui. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc et marchèrent, main dans la main. La lune luisait d'un blanc éclatant qui illuminait le parc ainsi que quelques nuages qui masquaient les étoiles. La nature leur offrait un décor magnifique. Il s'assit sur la table et l'observa intensément. A ce moment il ne désirait qu'une chose, l'embrasser mais il s'abstint cependant car il devait essayer de lui parler. Pour leur relation, parce qu'elle sans lui n'était plus rien et parce que lui sans elle n'était plus que le début de la fin. Elle l'empêchait de couler, perçant sa carapace qu'il s'était forgée avec le temps. Quelques pas furent effectués et elle se retrouva à une dizaine de centimètre de lui, son regard plongea dans ses yeux océan et aussitôt le temps s'arrêta de nouveau.

Lui …

Elle ...

Eux …

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans cette bulle qui se crée à chaque mélange d'océan et de bleu vert. Ils s'observèrent, lui ne sachant trop comment rompre ce silence et elle espérant qu'il ne gâche pas leur dernière chance d'être heureux et ensemble. Doucement il fit migrer sa main en direction de la joue de sa belle pour la caresser. Un an qu'il n'avait plus touché cette peau douce et délicate. Elle le laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de son geste et qui se propageait dans son corps libérant par la même occasion des millions de papillon dans son ventre. Ils retrouvèrent cette sensation de légèreté qui caractérisait chaque contact. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier et glissa sa joue contre cette main qui lui manquait tant. Le silence était à nouveau maître de la partie. Il se contenta de la caresser en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer son départ. Cependant se fut elle qui rompit ce silence.

_- Pourquoi es tu parti ?_

Il soupira en retirant sa main pour venir frotter son front. Elle le fixa attendant une réponse qui visiblement ne venait pas. Elle vit son front se plisser, il réfléchissait et cela n'était pas bon signe. Cuddy renchaina.

_- Un an …. Une longue année sans toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles? Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça après cette nuit qui aurait pu être un nouveau départ pour to , pour moi mais surtout pour nous, tu me manques tu sais..._

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi faible devant lui, d'être aussi amoureuse. Il resta muet ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_- Dit quelque chose, je sais pas moi, dit que tu en a rien à foutre de nous, que tu m'aimes pas mais parles s'il te plais._

Il se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa douce. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis lui murmura.

**-** Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre de nous et tu ne m'entendras jamais dire ça … À bientôt sunshine.

Puis il partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il devait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer qu'il était parti pour elle, pour ne plus qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. Une chose était sûre, il la voulait.

Elle le regarda, hébétée et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ils allaient se revoir . Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre respective sans savoir que dans la chambre d'à côté se trouvait l'autre.

Séparés par à peine dix mètres. Si proche l'un de l'autre.

Celle-ci aurait tant aimé savoir où se situait sa chambre pour pouvoir se glisser à ses côtés et se blottir à nouveau contre son homme. Sentir ses bras puissants l'encercler. Sentir son odeur de mâle qu'elle aimait tant mais elle devait être patiente. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Ils se changèrent et allèrent se coucher dans leurs lits, il fixa le plafond pensif, elle fixa le mur d'en face n'ayant qu'une envie, trouver la chambre de son diagnosticien préféré. A cette instant, tous deux désirés la même chose, sentir l'autre contre soi et il décida de lui envoyer un texto

« Je suis dans la chambre 107, viens si tu veux »

Elle entendit son portable sonner et un immense sourire barra son visage. Elle entra son nouveau numéro et se précipita dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle toqua doucement et lui sourit quand enfin il ouvrit cette porte.

**-** Ma petite fleur bleue!

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit ça. Il sourit quand il la vit rire. Cette douce mélodie lui avait manquée. Il se poussa pour la laisser rentrer et se rallongea.

- Dit j'ai la permission pour abuser de toi pendant ton sommeil?

_- Tant que tu me laisses dormir ça me va_

Ils se sourient mutuellement, même après un an de séparation leurs chamailleries n'avaient pas changées. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et instinctivement il la prit dans ses bras pour la caler contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos en plaçant sa tête dans son cou et elle plaça ses deux mains sur son torse en logeant elle aussi la tête dans son cou. Ils sentaient le parfum de l'autre, étroitement enlacés. Ils ne parlèrent pas ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, elle fit glisser son nez et déposa un baisé sur sa jugulaire tandis de celui-ci caressait sa hanche en humant son odeur d'agrumes mélangé à la noix de coco et à l'amande grillée. Cuddy, bercée par la respiration de House, s'endormit avec un énorme sourire tandis que celui-ci ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils dormirent, comme ça, étroitement serrés.

Ce fut Lisa qui se réveilla la première. Elle se recula légèrement et le regarda dormir. Il semblait paisible et arborait même un fin sourire absolument craquant. Elle ne put se retenir et doucement elle fit courir sa main sur la joue rugueuse du diagnosticien puis la glissa sur son visage voulant s'imprégner à nouveau des traits de celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il remua un peu en soupirant sans pour autant émerger. La brunette se décida à l'embêter un peu et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille avec un sourire puis déposa ses lèvres un peu partout, sur ses pommettes, sur son nez, sur sa bouche, sur son front, sur ses yeux. Il se réveilla doucement en sentant des millions de baisés assaillir son visage et captura ses lèvres en ouvrant les yeux.

- Dr Cuddy, voyons !

Elle esquissa un sourire bien décidée à l'embêter encore un peu.

_- Bonjour papi, bien dormi ?_

- Papi! Non mais tu vas voir le papi ce qu'il va te faire vilaine sorcière.

Il roula sur elle l'emprisonnant ainsi sous lui, puis il fit migrer ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'effleurer en déposant un souffle brulant . Elle frissonna quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son cou doublé par son souffle qui commença à réveiller en elle une envie certaine de lui. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes puis sur son ventre qu'il caressa délicatement comme ci celui-ci était le plus précieux des instruments bien qu'elle était cela ses yeux, un instrument rare et à la fois résistant et fragile. Un soupire lui échappa quand ses mains allèrent taquiner l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sentir ses doigts de musicien explorer son corps lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il se mit à chatouiller le plis de sa jambe qui était son point faible.

_- Gregory House veuillez arrêtez ça de suite !_

- Mh non

Elle essaya en vain de se redresser, il la bloquait totalement pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

- J'exige réparation pour le tord causé à mon fidèle serviteur Little Greg que tu as vexé alors que celui-ci est parfaitement capable de te faire grimper au rideau et crier mon nom si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Elle rougit furieusement consciente qu'il avait parfaitement raison sur ses deux points.

_- Oui, bon, très bien, je m'excuse Gregory House de cette calomnie à votre égard._

_-_Tu peux aussi rajouter que je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le meilleur étalon de toute la planète.

_- Et le plus con aussi._

Elle le fixa avec un énorme sourire qui se retira très vite quand elle sentit sa main taquiner son shorty.

_- Arrête ça !_

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée lorsque les doigts du diagnosticien commencèrent à caresser ce bout du tissu de bas en haut.

- Alors ?

Elle ferma les yeux tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à lui et à la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir mais elle n'y arriva pas.

_- Bon très bien tu as gagné ! Je m'excuse Gregory House de cette calomnie à l'égard de little greg , vous êtes le plus beau , le plus intelligent et le meilleur coup de la planète satisfait ?_

- Oui

Il sourit puis remonta capturer ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné, et elle fini par rouler sur lui cédant à son désir . Cuddy caressa sa joue pendant que celui -ci passait une main dans ses cheveux. La température monta d'un cran lorsqu'il insinua ses deux mains sous son haut pour venir caresser le bas de son dos. Un soupire de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de la propriétaire du ledit dos.

381 jours, cela faisait 381 jours qu'elle n'avait plus eut de rapport avec lui ni avec aucun homme.

Ils 'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine pendant que celui ci lui retira ce haut devenu trop encombrant. Il se remit sur elle pour pouvoir mieux l'observer et l'effeuiller de ses vêtements superficiels. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva sous son homme, appréciant le poids du corps de son amant reposer sur le sien. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et de protection, ce même sentiment qui se faisait ressentir lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras . Ils passèrent un moment à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, tout en tendresse puis la passion et la fougue revirent et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Liés de la manière la plus intime qu'il soit, ils firent l'amour avec douceur et sensualité. Un nom fut gémit puis un autre crié, leur ébat devint animal et une lutte de pouvoir débuta.

Un coup de rein, un baisé.

Un suçon, inversement de situation.

Elle roula sur lui, dominatrice. Il la laissa faire en la dévorant du regard. Il la trouvait encore plus belle lorsqu'elle avait cet aspect félin. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en ondulant sur lui. Sentir sa poitrine se coller à son torse à chaque va et vient le rendait fou. Cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête et causerait sa perte.

Nouveau coup de rein, des marques de griffure.

Puis vint l'orgasme, délicieux et fulgurant. Il la dévora et la propulsa vers les cieux, l'emmenant dans le monde du plaisir. Son corps se cambra et son esprit vogua loin, très loin accompagné par celui de son homme qui l'avait rejoint quelque minute après. Ils redescendirent, le souffle anarchique, doucement elle glissa à côté de lui, les cheveux collés et en vrac.

Si la beauté devait avoir un visage, elle porterai le sien .

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire après ça ?

Elle logea sa tête sur le torse de son diagnosticien en fermant les yeux tandis que celui-ci faisait courir ses doigts le long du dos de la brune. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler, leurs regards se suffisaient. Ils restèrent comme ça, étroitement liés. House l'observa, pensif. Son regard glissa sur son visage d'ange qui contrastait avec ce qu'elle ne montrait pas au premier abord. Douce à l'extérieur, redoutable à l'intérieur .

- Tu n'as pas de réunion je crois.

_- C'est fort probable en effet_

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Je vais pouvoir kidnapper la boss tranquillement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

_- C'est fort probable._

Il la regarda puis attrapa sa lèvre et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, même après un an de séparation, leurs taquineries n'avaient pas changées. Ils se séparèrent et elle se cala plus profondément dans les bras puissant de son amant. Lisa ne voulait absolument pas se lever et se sentiment était partagé par House qui savourait la plénitude qui l'envahissait en sa présence. Il n'avait nullement l'intension de bouger. Enfin ils s'étaient retrouvés. Leur retrouvailles n'avaient été qu'une question de temps. On ne peut pas être séparé de son double son second soi, son âme sœur indéfiniment.

- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais si on allait prendre une douche ?

Il eut le droit à un «_mhh_» comme réponse. Il sourit en entendant ça, apparemment sa belle n'était pas décidée à quitter le lit. House se contenta de resserrer sa prise en la regardant, pensif. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Ses cas paraissaient bien insipides à côté de cette énigme. Son regard se perdit au loin, il était perdu, seul le bruit de leur respiration troublait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Lisa le détailla, il semblait à mille lieux d'elle celle-ci ne savait que dire ou que faire, elle marchait sur une fine cordelette avec lui. Un mot de travers et elle pouvait le perdre et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait trop besoin de lui pour se permettre de ça. Doucement elle caressa son torse en respirant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Il fit migrer ses yeux sur elle tout en effleurant son bras avec délicatesse.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

_- Rester au lit et avec toi si possible._

- Madame la directrice serait elle atteint d'une flémingite aigüe.

_- Oui_

Il sourit et captura ses lèvres sensuellement. Un long baisé passionné fut échangé puis un autre et encore un autre. De fil en aiguille, Lisa se retrouva sur lui tandis que les mains de celui ci étaient logées au creux de ses reins. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, ne pouvant plus se passer des lèvres de l'autre cependant la sonnerie du téléphone de House les coupa.

- Pas là.

La sonnerie s'arrêta et il fit migrer une main sur la joue de la directrice en la dévorant du regard.

_- Tu réponds pas ?_

- A tous les coups c'est Stephen et tu es beaucoup plus importante.

_- Je retourne dans le New Jersey dans deux jours._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre tandis que celui ci la fixa, un silence de plomb s'installa à nouveau et il réfléchit intensément. Il ne voulait plus vivre loin d'elle, il ne voulait plus sans sentir sa présence à son réveil, cette masse chaude qui le collait. Il prit sa décision.

- Ok , tu seras capable de m'attendre deux semaines le temps que je règle tout ?

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux et lui sauta dessus en lui explosant le ventre par la même occasion

- Outchhhhhhhhhhhh , sympa le remerciement !

Ses yeux bleus océan se logèrent dans ceux de sa compagne et il l'embrassa tendrement, telle une promesse d'un amour éternel. Les deux jours défilèrent rapidement. Le couple alterna entre réunion , escapade et école buissonnière en restant constamment ensemble. Elle s'installa dans l'avion avec un énorme sourire. Désormais elle ne serait plus seule.

Leur amour avait été et était plus fort que tout .

Petite review en partant ?


End file.
